


[Podfic of] Be as blest as thou can bear

by knight_tracer



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Five times Fanny Price said no.





	[Podfic of] Be as blest as thou can bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be as blest as thou can bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042254) by [harborshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology

Podfic Length: 7:54  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMansfield%20Park%5d%20Be%20as%20blest%20as%20thou%20can%20bear.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMansfield%20Park%5d%20Be%20as%20blest%20as%20thou%20can%20bear.m4b)

  



End file.
